


Falling Fast

by Forcast



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (Comics), Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Theo Putnam/Robin Goodfellow - Freeform, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forcast/pseuds/Forcast
Summary: Theo’s almost 99.9% certain he’s not in love. Not him. No way! But just to be sure, he turns to the internet to answer the age-old question: how do you know if they’re the one?The online quiz he finds ends up leading him to reminisce about his totally normal teen relationship with Robin-who he isn’t in love with, thank you very much.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Theo Putnam/Robin Goodfellow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Falling Fast

Theo isn't proud of this, but desperate times call for desperate measures-which is why he’s up at 2am, phone brightness dimmed all the way to avoid rousing his sleeping boyfriend, googling “how can you tell if you really like someone?” 

Theo quickly scans Robin’s face before clicking the link. The hobgoblin is sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling with his quiet breaths. Theo regards him fondly, resisting the urge to brush Robin’s green hair away from his face, and clicks the link. 

The following article provides a list of “tells”, interspaced with quirky gifs and reaction images. Theo know this is ridiculous. Roz would scold him about the credibility of this ‘journalism’, but then again, Theo is desperate. 

Theo bites his lip and keeps reading. 

  
_Number one: you know you really like someone if you keep hearing songs that remind you of them..._

* * *

  


“You’re in a band?” Asks Robin, eyes wide, taking in the Fright Club’s practice space. It isn’t much, just a corner of Harvey’s garage, but Robin looks at it like it’s so much more. “The Fright Club?” He asks, a little more incredulously this time. Theo laughs. 

“Yeah, uhm, it’s Harvey, Roz, and me. Sabrina too, I guess, if she ever showed up.” He shrugs, stooping to brush some dust-off Harvey’s guitar. They hadn’t had much time to practice, lately. Helping Sabrina, turning Roz back to flesh and bone, and saving the world had sort of gotten in the way. 

“So that's what the drumsticks are for?” Asks Robin, and Theo nods. 

Theo loves the drums. They’re loud and powerful and when Theo is playing them, so is he. But with Robin, Theo doesn’t need to be loud or powerful. Around his boyfriend, Theo can be soft and vulnerable without fearing that he’s being perceived as less of a man. 

“Yeah, but sometimes I play the piano too.” Says Theo, directing Robin over to the keyboard in the corner. 

Sure, it's not a grand piano, but it does the trick. There’s a piano in Theo’s house, grossly out of tune. Theo’s dad said Theo’s mom had liked to play. Theo had been harangued into lessons for a time as a child, but he’d always been a bit too unruly and restless to truly have the patience for it. After a while, the lessons had stopped. Theo still played occasionally, it was one of those things that stays with someone, like muscle memory. Like riding a bike. 

“I want to hear you play.” Says Robin definitively, breaking Theo out of his reverie. Theo chuckles, a smattering of nerves working its way through him. 

“I thought we were studying?” Theo asks, already obliging and sliding behind the keyboard, cracking his knuckles. 

“Mhmm.” Agrees Robin, settling into his position, cross-legged on the floor. “After a song.” 

When Robin wanted something, he got it: especially from Theo. And so, with a deep breath, Theo starts to play. 

The Fright Club mostly played rock songs, but Robin made Theo want to learn something softer, more melodic-a ballad, maybe, or something disgustingly romantic like that. For now, Theo sticks with something he knows. 

It’s Mozart’s Allegro in B flat. His hands are a little clumsy, at first, and the keyboard isn’t exactly suited to the piece. But Robin watches in rapt attention. 

When the song is over, Robin stands, the smile on his face equal parts elated and mischievous. 

“What did you think?” Theo asks, voice shaky. Robin cups Theo's face in his hands, turning Theo's face up to look him in the eyes. 

“Beautiful.” Says Robin, who swoops down to steal a kiss. “You’re absolutely beautiful.” 

* * *

Theo blushes. They hadn’t gotten much studying done after that. After that day, he’d picked up a brand-new book of piano sheet music, the sort of thing his childhood piano teacher would have loved to hear him play. Theo had stashed it in his backpack, and whenever he rifled around there at school, the sight of it filled him with all sorts of mushy feelings about his boyfriend. 

Next to Theo, Robin shifts in his sleep, and after a moment, Theo moves on to the second entry in the online article. 

_Number 2......_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Ch2 should be up by the end of the week. 
> 
> I’m forcast on tumblr: come yell at me about our favorite boys. 
> 
> -forcast (they/he)


End file.
